


专注

by Suiy



Category: KY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:44:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suiy/pseuds/Suiy





	专注

小事情 Suiy

专注真是一件特别奇怪的事情。  
如果严格命令某个人多久多久不许眨眼睛，他或许很快就会酸胀流泪，但是一旦专注起来，即使几十分钟一动不动的睁着眼，也一点都没有累的感觉。  
   
两个人独处的酒店房间，王俊凯枕着手臂看王源在他枕头旁边玩游戏，王源乱糟糟的额前碎发被他睡得挡住眉毛和眼皮，却遮不住他长长的眼睫，纤细的眼睫排列着下垂撑开眼睛那么长的幅度，变成浓密的阴影映在王源眼旁。宽大的手机屏幕在他的脸上留了斑，光线一暗一亮一跳一跃。  
看手机的时候王源眼睛好久都不会眨一下，王俊凯在心里数落他，想去捏他在屏幕那边亮起来的脸蛋，把他手机抢过来。但他最终没有那么做，似乎这样静静看着王源也是一件有趣的事情。  
王俊凯平时想看王源总喜欢偷偷摸摸，转头瞬间瞥一眼，还被王源抓到他的目光，恰如其分还一个甜蜜微笑，王俊凯讶异于他日益香醇熟练不掩饰的可爱，有一种毛糙的心动感觉。而现在这样，两个人脑袋挨着脑袋，毛茸茸间或些微磨蹭，挠到王俊凯骨子里头，那股酥软靠的王源更近就更浓烈。  
王俊凯伸手把王源遮住眼睛的头发拨好，王源被他弄着再甩甩头哼了声，王俊凯觉得可爱，手指在他眉毛和额前发尾的那条线轻拨，脆弱的柔软的触感，擦着发际线有点硬。指腹粘着肌肤就很难收手，干脆顺着脸颊覆住王源的脸。  
激烈的游戏音效还在持续，王俊凯的手指勾住了王源下颌内侧。他握得并不温柔，突如其来带着力度。王源没有理他，就乖乖被握着脸颊，肉嘟嘟的触感在王俊凯手心，手机的光亮刚好打出来漂亮阴影，身边这个人鲜活娇嫩，漂亮和帅气结合的刚好，他感觉自己的掌心要热的发汗，掐着王源下颌内侧迫使对方抬高了脸，找茬教训他。  
“看这么久手机，你想瞎掉啊？”  
王源颇敷衍的拨开他的手，嘟囔说玩完这局就睡觉，还要噘嘴有点不满的样子。真是不乖，可王俊凯就吃这一套。  
噘嘴的王源在王俊凯心里甜的无可救药，他真是很想宠着王源，也没什么原则，说不许玩游戏只是吓唬他，王俊凯在旁边看他玩一会儿，甚至给他垫高了枕头，怕他玩游戏久了头会酸。  
王源却不想他打扰，努力的往枕头左边蹭，本来王源双手还拿着手机，蹭着蹭着袖子被蹭上肩膀，只能单用手臂撑着翻身，王俊凯看他这样觉得太蠢太好笑了，忍不住抓住他肩膀，飞快的在他粉嘟嘟的唇上面亲了一口，再装作什么都没发生的倒回枕头上。  
王源被突然袭击有点愣，质问他：“你干嘛突然亲我……”  
这质问在王俊凯心里听起来像撒娇更多，他心跳很快，见王源盯着自己，不自觉舔唇，脸上的笑又有些止不住，低下头再把王源袖子拉好，理由很没说服力：“因为你太笨了，我忍不住”  
“肯定不是。”王源把手机一扔，贼兮兮的一翻身，正好翻到王俊凯胸膛里，王俊凯刚刚把他抱牢了，就听见小坏蛋的得意炫耀：“你肯定是因为我超级可爱才想要亲我的，对吧？”  
太自恋了吧，王俊凯傻笑。两个人离得这么近，他发现王源也有点脸红，眼睛亮晶晶的小样儿实在好玩。于是靠近王源，在两个人鼻子快要碰到鼻子的时候稍微放低了声音，说：“你再给我亲一个，我就告诉你。”  
王源把头在他怀里滚一圈，头发炸起来，脸整个埋在他怀里，含糊说：“不用，我知道你超级喜欢我。”语气还是得意的。他被王俊凯抱着，王俊凯笑的时候他可以清楚感受到对方胸膛的震动，王源觉得自己脸上很麻，有些害羞。  
王俊凯轻轻拉着他耳朵想把他拉起来，王源一扭头，干脆抱住了他的腰耍赖，王俊凯怎么弄他，就是埋着头不给亲了。王俊凯又哄又凶的王源都不买账，勉强去亲王源红红的耳朵，王源躲来躲去把头发拱的乱了，最后干脆将脑袋钻王俊凯怀里，也不闹，就这样紧紧抱着，看起来还是很乖的。  
别扭的姿势维持了好一会儿，王源发现王俊凯还挺有毅力，把他耳朵舔的凉凉的，感觉很奇怪。他抱得也很累了，不得不打破这个僵持的局面，稍微把手臂松开些，狡黠的从露出来的空隙里面提问王俊凯：“你喜欢我吗？”  
王俊凯现在说这些甜言蜜语很自然，皆因他真是喜欢王源喜欢的不行了，他欢喜的去摸王源耳垂，强调了一遍“非常喜欢”，王源红彤彤的脸才肯从他怀里钻出来。  
一对上王俊凯的眼睛，王源立刻露出讨饶的笑脸，眨眨眼睛在他脸颊上亲了一口，之后马上躲到被子里，只露出来头顶一簇毛。王俊凯哭笑不得，过去掀他的被子，王源就在被子里面扭来扭去，非常淘气。  
王俊凯已经被迷晕了，用软软的口气让他出来，又哄他说：“宝宝，只是亲亲好不好。”王源才把被子放开，也不直接看他，小表情傲娇的不行。  
王俊凯觉得王源怎么样都可爱，迫不及待想亲他，干脆反身压在王源身上，手臂撑着床板，王源一只手臂被他按在头顶，睁着那双大眼睛好奇宝宝似的问他：“你要壁咚我吗？”  
王俊凯答：“你猜。”  
紧接着，他利落的用行动证明了他确实是要壁咚王源的——像之前做过的一样把王源手臂按住，大力的啃咬吮吸，反复含住那两片唇瓣。  
一开始王源还很配合，在王俊凯身下乖乖躺好，小舌头也努力在动，只不过不一会儿就被亲的缩起来，发出虚弱的哼哼，同时得时刻拉住王俊凯在他身上乱跑的手。努力挣扎软软讨饶的样子太可怜了，王俊凯最后还是放过他。  
刚才闹得久，两个人又温柔缠绵的亲吻一回，王源就干脆在他怀里呼呼睡着了。  
睡着的王源简直像小动物一样好欺负，王俊凯摸他的头发，亲亲他嘴巴和睫毛，王源被闹的不爽，就咕哝几句梦话，比刚才专注打游戏的那个坏小孩好多了。王俊凯撑着脑袋看了好久，才心满意足的关了灯睡觉。  
入睡前，王俊凯模模糊糊想起来，自己刚才看了王源这么久，好像也是不用眨眼睛的。  
   
专注果然是种神奇的力量啊。


End file.
